Bent but Never Broken
by Cardboard Violence
Summary: A general HouseCameron Pairing, Reviews please! Chapter 4 soon.
1. Blue Eyes and Questions

Dr. Gregory House's deep blue eyes flitted around the room. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket, popped two pills out of it and swallowed them dry. He leaned forward and rested his chin on the top of his cane. A look forward revealed a messy apartment, with a magnificent black piano against the near wall. Miscellaneous papers were strewn about, and a old cup of coffee sat on the stand next to the chair he was in, along with a slender, fairly tall lamp. It was off, however. The only illumination in the whole room, actually, was from a small fishtank in the corner, and that put out a ghostly blue tinted light. He leaned back once more and closed his eyes.

He woke with a start. A quick glance at the clock nearby told him that it was around seven in the morning. He needed to get to work. He limped over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a apple. He pulled out his pill bottle again, and dry swallowed two more pills. He grabbed his work things and shut the door to his apartment. He didn't bother to lock it. He never did. Getting down stairs was a bit of an ordeal to House, thanks to his leg. Even with the cane, things had to be taken slightly slowly to get anywhere. Unfortuneately, his apartment happened to be on the fourth floor, giving him quite a bit of stairs to walk down. He made it down the stairs sucessfully and walked out to his car.

Cameron was in the lab at the time, about to look at a culture that Foreman had handed to her. She didn't know what she was looking for, however, she had not been paying attention when he had given her instructions. She had become quite good at nodding her head and acting like she was listening. Her attention, instead, was fixed on Dr. House walking down the hallway with Dr. Wilson. She saw him take his Vicodin pills out of his jacket and swallow two. As he drew nearer, She pretended to busy herself, but, when he neared her on the other side of the glass wall, she looked up. House's attention was not on Wilson, for the moment. His eyes were studying her, watching her. She gave a little smile and, as usual, House just fixed his eyes into hers until he was forced to bring his attention back to Wilson, as he had walked to far ahead to be able to look at her without turning around. He wouldn't do that, turn around. It might register something in her brain. Wilson had now given up trying to hook House's intrest and had broken off to go down another hallway, leaving House in his thoughts as he neared his office. He pushed the glass door open and limped to his desk. He sat down and propped his leg up on his desk, tilting his head back.

It was now about Five, the time when most of the hospital employees packed up and went home. House, however, stayed a little longer. A noise indicated that the door to his office was being opened, and he turned his head to look. Cameron was standing there, staring at him. Goddamn, was she ever beautiful. Her eyes sparked in the dim light in his office. The hallway behind her was fairly dark, most of the staff had gone home.

"So, how come you're still here? Wanted to sneak a dark groping in with your boss, eh?"

"No, I just wanted to-"

"Come over here. Sit. It'd be a shame for you to collapse suddenly from fatigue." He guestured to the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"Alright, so what's the real reason that your here?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk with you." She put her bag down and leaned back more into the chair.

"Look, pretty female doctors don't stay late just to review medical terms with their bosses. They go home and have romps with their boyfriends. Now, needless to say, your not home, your in clothes, and I'm not your dream boy, eh?"

She stammered. "You can be a real jerk sometimes." But nothing in her voice indicated that it was a mean-spirited comment.

He tilted his head back, sighing as he did so. He would give her about a minute to collect her thoughts. What did she possibly want to say to him? A random noise, a moving noise was heard, and he looked forward. She was in front of him. Standing, right there, in front of him. He could smell something, a light, orangy smell.

He managed words .

"Oh, is this the part where you kiss me, tell me that you want me, and We proceed to make passionate love on my desk? Oh, but how will we deal with the shame in the morning, when I grab your cute ass in the hallway and you give me these little kisses throughout the day?"

He could see her biting back tears. He stopped. He didn't want to push her over the edge of whatever she was standing on. A tear spilled down her cheek. Jesus, he didn't mean to make her cry. He didn't know what he did to, but maybe he should of stopped playing the role of Anti-Social bastard for a few seconds. She stepped back, and looked out the window.

"Look, when you told me that everyone liked me, but you didn't, I wanted to thank you for being honest, at least."

He leaned forward.

"Oh, come off it, Cameron. This is ridiculous. You and I both know that you were hurt by it. You were expecting something more, or atleast expecting me to say yes."

For a moment she was surprised by the lack of sarcasm in his voice.

"If that ruined-"

She turned towards him and stepped forward, cutting him off.

"Has it, House? Has it ruined our relationship?"

"I have no idea of this fairy-tale relationship of which you speak of."

Jesus Christ, could he be a royal bastard.

He continued.

"Look, looking for something from me is a mistake. Even if I...If I admitted...If I...how would this be different if I had said "yes"? What would of happened differently?"

She didn't know what to say. She stammered effortlessly.

"Vogler is breathing down my goddamn neck, He's refused to allow me to fire Chase, and earlier he threatened to remove anyone in the way of removing me. If I admitted something, anything, You would be in the way to him, and It's hard for me to put you at risk even though I am, well, me. You shouldn't be removed because of my...actions."

She was surprised at the sudden presence of caring in his voice. Not overly, but a bit more then she had seen him ever use.

House was fired up now. His brain was confused, confused as what to tell her, confused as how to deal with this situation.

Dr. Cameron turned to face him again, looking in his eyes as she did so. Shit. She didn't mean to do that. She didn't mean to look into his eyes. That blue, the blue that she had never seen with such an intensity before. Even in this dim light, his eyes seemed to illuminate his face. And his face, the sexy gruffness about him. The way that he was totally a son of a bitch most of the time, but his witty remarks put about some kind of attractiveness. They way that she fell for him. And the goddamn way he looked at her, he could see into her, it felt like.

She turned and walked stiffly back towards the chair opposite his desk. She picked up her bag, and slinging it onto her shoulder she said:

"I'm sorry, House. I dunno why I came here, and I'm sorry if I've...upset you."

He softened. Goddamn, she was breaking his heart.

"Cameron, you are too damn nice, too damn forgiving. Every other woman probably would of slapped me by now, called me a bastard or something of the like. Don't apologize."

She turned, a couple more tear drops splashing down her cheeks.

"Well, thanks anyway."

As she turned to leave and pushed open the glass door, House wanted to call out. To say something.

As She pushed open his door, she wanted him to say something, to call her back.

But Nothing happened.


	2. The Red Mug and Realization

Greg was on his way home. Actually, he was walking up the stairs. He made it down the hallway where his apartment was, and turned the doorknob. He walked in, hung his coat up on a peg and collapsed on the couch. After a few minutes of collecting himself, he walked into the kitchen and took a small square glass out, which he filled with a small amount of ice and some scotch. He placed it on top of the piano and sat down. He took out his vicodin and set that down too. His fingers tapped lightly on the piano, starting out a sorrowful melody. It was downright morbid. However, he couldn't finish it. His mind wasn't on the piano, his mind was on Cameron. Jesus, the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. But if he didn't, would Vogler? He mulled this over in his head. Goddamn Cuddy, she was following Volger like a drugged puppy. He took a drink of his scotch.

Ten miles away, Allison Cameron was curled up in her warm, cozy apartment. There was a small, golden cat curled up on the couch next to her. The TV was on, but nothing interesting was playing right now. She sighed and stretched. She felt like shit. She had gone and asked him if he liked her. She stood there and watch emotions play across his face, his eyes. Everything in his answer said that he was lying. There was something there, so she hoped that tonight, when she tramped into his office, that he would admit it. He kind of did, actually, in his Dr. Greg House way. But she wanted him to tell her yes. That he...loved her. She loved him. She turned the TV off and stuck her foot out. She accidently prodded the cat, and it jumped up, gave her a annoyed look and stalked off into the bedroom. Cameron wondered if House liked cats. She giggled at the thought of him with a cat on his tummy, it purring away as he watched General Hospital. No, she didn't think she had a cat. What about a dog? No, he didn't seem like that, either. She took a drink of her pepsi on the coffee table, and made way into her bedroom.

The next morning dawned awkward. House fumbled for his Vicodin pills when he woke up. He got up, grabbed his cane, and walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. Same face, same everything. He had slept in his work pants and work shirt. Good thing too, as it was 7:25. He had 35 minutes to get his ass into the hospital, or Cuddy would be all over him. Her and that damn bastard Vogler.

Cameron was on her way to work just as House stepped into his car. She always arrived 15 minutes early, but today she didn't want to. She just wanted to be on time. However, when she got there, Foreman was lounging about in the conference room, reading the newspaper. Neither House or Chase seemed to be here now. Foreman gave her a sideways glance from his newspaper and nodded towards her and said hello. She acknowlegded him and opened the cabinet which held their mugs. House's Fire engine red one glared at her. Daring her to take it. She did. She took his red cup and filled it up with coffee and added a little sugar. She sat down at the table with Foreman and looked at the back of his paper. Forman noticed her drinking out of the red mug and said

"Whoa, Cameron, House is going to be pissed. That is his sacred mug."

Cameron Scoffed "Screw house."

Foreman dawned a grin and said

"I'm sure you'd like to."

She looked at him morbidly as he laughed and went back to his paper.

Chase strolled in and immediately noticed The red mug that Cameron was holding.

"Jesus, Cameron, being a bit adventurous today, eh?"

She didn't say anything. Let House be pissed if he wanted to.

Chase walked over and grabbed out his own cup, a plain Black one, poured some coffee, and proceeded to sit at the table and Veg out.

She heard the distinguishing sound of House coming down the hallway.

Seconds later, he pushed open the door.

"Hello, Kiddies, having fun, are we?"

His eyes settled on Cameron.

"That isn't my cup, is it?"

She nodded.

"Well jeez. If I had known that you we're going to steal my red coffee cup for revenge, then I would of gladly laid you out on my desk last night and we could of had a proper screwing."

Foreman collapsed his paper and looked at House with one raise eyebrow.

He didn't seem to notice.

He was rummaging around for another coffee cup. There was a very girly one with a pink kitty on it, but he wasn't about to take that.

Cameron finished the coffee, washed it out with water and handed it to House.

He raised one eyebrow at her and said

"Now, if I discover that you have laced this cup with drugs then I will, undoubtdly confess things that I would not like to confess to you, as well as the rest of the medical team. Or will that be your original intentions?"

To Chase and Foreman, House was acting very strange today.

"Alright, Children Whats the newest case today?"

"Erm, We haven't got one yet. Me and Foreman have clinic duty anyway today."

Said Chase.

House looked at Cameron and said

"Well then. Just me and My Girl today, eh?"

Cameron blushed, and Chase gave him a confused look.

Foreman sighed, shook his head, and walked out to do his clinic hours. Chase shortly followed.

House filled up his coffee cup, and went into his office.

He turned on the VCR, and proceeded to watch his taped episodes of General Hospital. Today would be a very long day.

Cameron watched him limp into his office and watch his taped episodes of whatever he was watching. She walked in, and stood behind him. He sighed, swallowed some Vicodin and tilted his head back. He jumped, which made Cameron giggle. She had scared him. He pressed the pause button on the remote and swiveled around.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you had anything for me to do."

"Well, you could be a good girl and run along and get my mail, eh?"

She obeyed, slipping out the door and walking down the hallway. House stared after her. He wanted to tell her so bad, but...He shook the thoughts out of his mind and turned them back to the TV.

Considerably later in the day, actually, 15 minutes before the hospital was due to close, he was still there. He had his I-pod on, and was listening to The Who again. After Vogler had disturbed his song and his air piano skills as well, he had wanted to listen to the whole damn song. His eyes popped open. Cameron was in the conference room, gathing her things getting ready to go home. He threw his red bouncy ball at the glass, capturing her attention and motioning for her to come over and talk to him. He leaned over, turned off his music and watched her approach.

"Alright, Are you doing anything Tommorow night?"

She couldn't believe this.

"Uh...No."

She found an answer.

"Well, do you like piano?"

"Yes, I do in fact."

"How would you feel about making a trip to my apartment and have a night filled with piano and good company?"

He wasn't acting like House at all.

"Oh, that would be awesome."

He gave her his apartment address and leaned back. He turned the music off again, dismissing her without saying anything. She had a huge smile on her face and turned to leave."

The next night came fast. Before she knew it, she was on her way to find House's apartment.


	3. Nervous Anxieties

House was nervous. Wilson could tell. House was still at the hospital, collapsed on Wilson's couch in his office. He was happy for his friend, because, although he didn't say anything, he knew that he had feelings for Dr. Cameron. Wilson got up from his desk and stood in front of House. He looked down at his face and opened his mouth to say something, but House whacked him in the leg with his cane and cut him off.

"You bastard."

This was accompanied by a House-like smirk.

Wilson adapted his best "I'm adorable-what-are-you-talking-about?" look and still stared at House.

House soon collected his thoughts and spoke.

"That time you lied to me about the oncology seminar, the dinner with stacy was-"

Wilson groaned.

"That was a stupid mistake. Stop harping on me for it."

House looked amused.

"You did it for Cameron didn't you?"

Wilson tried to keep a face like he had no idea what House was speaking of. It was true. He hadn't even seen Stacy that night. It was The next night that he saw her. It killed him to turn down those tickets, but when he thought of Cameron, well. Cameron had been pouring her heart out to Wilson, and he felt sorry for her. Finally, someone loved his misanthropic son-of-a-bitch friend. Finally, since Stacy, someone had seen through him. They were actually alike. Both Damaged. But Shit, how had House figured this out?

"Uhhhhhh..."

Shit. He stammered, couldn't think of anything else to say.

House dawned his gruff grin and nodded, standing up. He whacked Wilson in the leg again.

"Quid Pro Quo, my friend." House left without saying anything more.

Cameron was in her car, on her way to House's apartment. "This is just a innocent night, a date." She thought to herself. But without the going anywhere. A casual- Oh Fuck it. She wanted him to love her, like she loves him. Classic. She turned onto the street that the apartment building is on. His aparment building. She pulled her car up front and glanced in the mirror. Brushing her hair back, she steps out of her car and sighs into the warm night.

House is nervous. He would pace, but that wasn't practical in his condition. He sat down, then stood up for the millionth time, it felt like. Finally, a faint knock on the door signaled Cameron's arrival.


End file.
